


【皮法梅友情向/皮法暧昧向】More than football

by Narcat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcat/pseuds/Narcat
Summary: 现实向，皮法梅87三人组从拉玛西亚到现在的友情故事，皮法暧昧注意：*预计共八章，基调总体是欢快的*会提到克圣、瓜帅等巴萨拉玛西亚相关，以及巴萨足球理念相关，我看了很多纪录片和采访（包括皮法梅的），也有补经典球赛，但如果哪里还是出现了错误，请留言指出^^*lof莫名其妙说有敏感词，搬运过来http://albus-qbl.lofter.com/post/1fea62e7_12b5a360e





	1. 法布雷加斯的婚礼

引言

　　1987年，三个注定会相遇的小男孩出生了，他们中的两个出生在西班牙，一个出生在阿根廷。

　　同一年，在这三个小男孩以后注定相遇的地方——巴萨的拉玛西亚青训营里，有两个已经18岁的大男孩正在认真地讨论战术。

　　他们俩是在三年前同时进入拉玛西亚的，住同一间宿舍，一起学习生活，对足球的热爱和相似的足球理念让他们成了非常要好的朋友，他们有征服世界的雄心。

　　这对终生挚友，一个名叫佩普·瓜迪奥拉，另一个，名叫蒂托·比拉诺瓦。

 

正文

 

　　伊比萨群岛，美丽的“地中海珍珠”，法布雷加斯的婚礼派对在这儿举行。

　　派对还未开场，好友们正陆续到达。

 

　　忙里偷闲的法布雷加斯向地平线望去，伊比萨群岛美丽依旧。

　　被暖阳照亮的天空，隔着整个天地，与宽广蔚蓝的海水交相辉映。宛若相依。

　　这里历史上曾是繁华的贸易中枢，富饶海港招来海盗的觊觎，为此，哨塔被一座座建起，遍布全岛。

　　当地平线上出现海盗的船帆，瞭望者依次点燃烽火，城堡打开大门，为人们提供庇护。

　　这里也曾是皮克最爱的度假胜地，2010年，世界杯赛后，皮克与心力交瘁的他来到这里，远离伦敦、远离巴萨罗那、远离媒体球迷和沸沸扬扬的转会传闻。

　　

　　对于球迷来说，皮克这个人，九成九的帅气都带着傻气，百分百的真诚也是真的皮。

 

　　对于法布雷加斯来说，皮克，是个认识太久难以概括的好朋友。

　　

　　皮克有时像外人看到的那样大大咧咧。

　　比如说他不记得那个试训时就和他打招呼的小男孩，以为后来法布雷加斯终于加入拉玛西亚才是他们初次相见。

　　

　　有的时候，皮克的心又很细。

　　

　　1997，已经是21年前，那个冬天，法布雷加斯的家乡球队与巴萨达成协议，终于答应放走这位小天才，10岁的法布雷加斯正式加入拉玛西亚。

　　这对于法布雷加斯来说意义重大，巴萨季票是他们家的固定消费，而他的祖父更是铁杆球迷，法布雷加斯九个月大的时候，就被祖父带去诺坎普看球，成为巴萨球迷是再自然不过的事，全家人都为了这个消息兴奋不已。

　

　　“Hola，我是杰拉德皮克，我听教练说过你，你是叫Cesc对不对？”

　　一出生就被爷爷注册为巴萨会员的皮克，也许是发觉了某种铁杆红蓝感应，热情友好地欢迎了新伙伴，冲上去就是一个拥抱，完全不知道他的“新伙伴”在心里因为居然没被记住翻了个白眼。

　　法布雷加斯挑起眉毛：“Gerard ?”

　　皮克笑得露出了大白牙：“sí ,sí ,就是Gerard，你还没回答我呢。”

　　“教练在你身后。”

　　“嗷！”

　　

　　阳光照耀着拉玛西亚当年并不怎么平整的人工草皮，法布雷加斯眯起眼睛，欣赏皮克被教练追得满场飞奔的英姿。

 

　　后来，Gerard变成了Geri。

　　他们成了好朋友。

　　

　　十岁的他们，拥有的足球梦想，是从巴萨他们这个年龄组梯队，顺利升上下一个年龄组，从Infantil（少年队），到Cadete（学徒队），再到Juvenil（青年队）。

　　如果他们足够优秀，也许能加入巴萨B队，成为预备队员。

　　如果……如果他们是最好的，那也许，他们能从拉玛西亚一路踢进巴萨主场诺坎普！

　　那可是诺坎普啊！

　

　　他们不知道他们即将完成怎样的历史，在后来的评价中，那是一支前无古人后无来者的不败少年 军。

　　

　　但在法布雷加斯加入前，皮克他们刚刚丢掉了那个年龄段的联赛冠军，而且是输给了皇马。巴萨的死敌。

　　加泰罗尼亚的孩子们伤心欲绝，听皮克的妈妈说，她从未见过皮克哭成那副模样。

　　法布雷加斯暗自有些遗憾，若是自己在场，就算不能赢球，至少也能好好嘲笑皮克一番。

　　但就像后来阿森纳球迷曾经高唱的那样，“我们拥有了法布雷加斯”。

　　法布雷加斯加入后的9899赛季，除了遗憾错失的布鲁内特杯，他们几乎赢下了所有奖杯，横扫了少年队比赛。

　　其中，表现优秀的皮克和法布雷加斯，获得了多方注意。

　　

　　

　　当时的拉玛西亚，已经被克鲁伊夫彻底改造。

　　这位曾令整个加泰罗尼亚为他疯狂的荷兰球星，以教练身份，带着他恩师领先足坛的全攻全守哲学回到巴萨，在执教一线队、打造出四连冠“梦之队”的同时，为拉玛西亚打造了一套完整先进的青训体系。

　　当之无愧的巴萨教父，一手铸就了“梦之队”传奇，另一手，为巴萨奠定了未来基石。

　　克鲁伊夫坚持，对拉玛西亚的小球员，不安排特定战术，不固定他们场上位置，让一切都顺应天性发展。

　　于是，皮克的后防天才和热爱进球的前锋属性逐渐暴露，而法布雷加斯出众阅读比赛能力与中场组织天赋，也在绿茵场上绽放。

　　法布雷加斯赢得了令他欣喜若狂的评价，教练们说，他踢得像他的偶像，备受克鲁伊夫青睐的、从拉玛西亚走出的加泰罗尼亚天才——瓜迪奥拉。

　

　　但是，他们还是不能赢下赛季的每一场比赛。

　　没有球队能够赢下赛季的每一场比赛。

　　

　　早慧稳重的法布雷加斯，深得教练们信任，戴上了队长袖标。

　　戴上队长袖标前，法布雷加斯讨厌输球，每次输掉比赛，他都会远远地独自呆着，不想和任何人说话。

　　皮克也讨厌输球，但他恢复能力顽强，转头又是一脸阳光灿烂，然后就去安慰法布雷加斯，他那双蓝汪汪眼睛装满了感情，好像大型犬的幼崽，有让人自动心软的能力，好像不理他是什么无法宽恕的罪恶。

　　戴上队长袖标后，法布雷加斯照样讨厌输球，但每次输掉比赛，他得担负起小队长的责任，鼓励垂头丧气的队友们，所以，他唯一能够不理的，只有皮克。

　　皮克在巴塞罗那灿烂的阳光下晒走了输球的忧郁，结果一转头发现，好朋友莫名其妙就不理自己了。

　　皮克很郁闷，皮克很疑惑，皮克急得抓耳挠腮。

　　法布雷加斯忍不住笑起来，抱抱这只大熊，左手搂住大熊的脖子，右手捏大熊的耳朵。

　　要让法布雷加斯来说，他才要奇怪，怎么自己的习惯莫名其妙就成了皮克的习惯，还被皮克发扬光大，不论是在巴萨还是国家队，都能看到皮克对人“动手动脚”，记者还要跑来问他有什么看法……这哪儿说理去啊？

　　他们几乎形影不离，不论是球场上还是球场外，皮克参与了法布雷加斯所有意义重大的时刻。

　　总的来说，从那时起，皮克就是一位容易让人依赖的好朋友。

　　

　　又一年过去，时间走到了2000年。

　　那天，皮克和法布雷加斯一起去看试训，看到那个从阿根廷来的，同样出生于87年的，无与伦比的小天才。

　　这个离开祖国的害羞小男孩，跟着他忧心忡忡的父亲，没有与任何人说话，可是当他上了球场，没有人会错认那份被上帝偏爱的天赋。

　　场边围观的皮克和法布雷加斯被震撼了，事实上在场的所有人都被震撼了，皮克溜去和教练打探消息，回来一脸震惊地告诉法布雷加斯：“Cesc，他们居然还没有签下他！如果我是主席，我现在就给他合同！”

　　法布雷加斯作为两个十三岁男生中更成熟的那个，眉头一皱，觉得事情并不简单。但这并不影响他调侃好友：“Geri，你当主席？那完蛋了，我们要输给皇马了。”

　　“怎么就输皇马了！巴萨必胜！必胜！”皮克迷之自信，拍拍胸脯，一头金发在阳光下灿烂得晃眼，让人分不清是大智若愚还是大愚若智，“放心吧，我当主席，妥妥的。”

　　法布雷加斯很纠结，打击他吧，不太忍心，不打击他吧，实在憋屈。

　　法布雷加斯一掌糊上了皮克的后脑勺。

　　“嗷！说好不许打头的！我小时候摔过！”皮克跳起来捂着后脑勺抗议。

　　法布雷加斯心里后悔，怎么就把这个给忘了，但认错是不可能认错的，他又没用力。

　　法布雷加斯勾住皮克肩膀，拖着他走，“我们去训练。”

　　

　　经过一些波折，巴萨最终如愿签下了梅西，87三杰的最后一块拼图归位，“梅西—法布雷加斯—皮克”中轴确立。

　　法布雷加斯与梅西分享队长袖标，在拉玛西亚书写了他们这支队伍的历史。

　　没有球队能够赢下赛季的每一场比赛。

错了。

　　这支巴萨青年队在0203赛季留下了至今无法打破的不败纪录，前所未有的青年队三冠王，还夺得了西班牙和加泰罗尼亚杯。

　　

　　而他们的友情，比不败记录保持得要长得多得多。

　　所以法布雷加斯此刻就能猜到，唯恐天下不乱的媒体会怎样报道他的婚礼派对，“梅西到场、皮克缺席”，或许，还会将所谓的女友不和论拿出来再炒炒冷饭。

　　法布雷加斯闭上眼，脸上是无奈的笑容。

　　

　　“Hola~”

　　法布雷加斯被人猛地一拍肩膀，吓一跳转身，看见是梅西。

　　说起来，当年拉玛西亚的某位教练曾经说，很后悔没拦住梅西跟着皮克学会恶作剧，但孩子们都知道才不是那样，梅西虽然不是皮克那种真的皮，对熟人其实很爱开玩笑，当然，他的玩笑天赋远远比不上他的足球天赋，比如说他的冷笑话，那真的是有够冷。

　　法布雷加斯笑起来，和他拥抱：“Leo，谢谢你来。”

　　这并不需要道谢，梅西摇头，对法布雷加斯送上祝福，简单而温馨。

　　他谦逊的个性注定了他偏爱低调的表达，他的真诚已经足够动人，并不需要辞藻修饰，法布雷加斯了解这位儿时伙伴，拍拍他的肩膀作为感谢。

　　他们边聊边走，聊足球也聊生活。半路上遇见了拿着马黛茶的苏亚雷斯，苏亚雷斯和法布雷加斯拥抱，然后立刻互相嘲笑对方似乎增长了的体重，梅西很快加入了他们，展开了一场不超过水准不超过七岁的男人谈话，直到派对的另一个主角来找人。

　　

　　婚礼派对开始，先进行了一个浪漫的仪式，然后大家便开始随意的交谈玩乐。

　　孩子们是最开心的，他们无忧无虑地玩在一起。

　　安东内拉留神注意着孩子们，不知想起了什么，回首看着身边的梅西，微笑起来。

　　“在笑什么？”梅西注意到她的笑容，温柔地问。

　　安东内拉靠过来，梅西熟练地搂住她，在爱人的怀中，安东内拉怀念地说：“我们认识的时候，也就这么大。”

　　“嗯”，梅西也回想起了童年时光，他从那时起就爱慕她了，小男孩每天都想见到小女孩，除了足球想得最多的就是她，只是还不懂告白，如今，恋爱多年的男人懂得要在这时候努力说一句好听的话，“你永远是我的女孩。”

　　安东内拉笑弯了腰，还是给了丈夫一个亲吻作为鼓励，但因为回忆又忍不住笑了出来：“你还记得你告白时候没用上的纸条？那段特别肉麻的话，到底是谁给你写的？”

　　梅西摸摸鼻子，终于招认：“是皮克。”

　　“我猜对了”，安东内拉对梅西露出一个得意地表情，就像小时候她在游戏中领先时一样，很可爱。然后她才想起有什么不对，“皮克没来？”

　　“行程冲突”，梅西想了想，采用了皮克的说法。

　　安东内拉替丈夫的好友遗憾：“那真可惜。”

　　梅西亲亲她的头发，向对自己招手的儿子蒂亚戈走去。

　　梅西边走边有些走神。

　　他回想起了第一次见到皮克与法布雷加斯的那天。

　　

　　那时，梅西刚加入拉玛西亚，背井离乡的忧郁和不确定的未来困扰着他，本就内向的他没有交朋友的精神，而且，拉玛西亚的男孩们大都说着听不懂的加泰语，这更让他感到孤独。

　　梅西独自坐在球场边，一不留神，眼前就多了两个大男孩。

　　一个看着就很聪明，黑头发，另一个个子巨高，金发。

　　黑发男孩小心翼翼地看着他，像是看着一个易碎品，金发男孩更奇怪，他的蓝眼睛里满是感同身受的悲伤，他俩你看我我看你，似乎谁都不想先开口，梅西一头雾水，但这两个人看样子又不像是来找茬的，自己也不会加泰语，于是保持了沉默。

　　终于，黑发男孩一边用西班牙语小心地发问，一边拿手比比划划：“你，不能说话吗？”

　　“……我能”，短暂的沉默后，梅西小声回答。

　

　　场面顿时十分尴尬。

　　

　　片刻沉默后，黑发男孩跳起来，猛然一掌拍向金发男孩的后背：“我就说他是不好意思说话！都是你误导我！”

 

（待续）


	2. 拉玛西亚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P图是我爱好但是我技术很差，如果辣到眼睛了请留言阻止我wwwww

  
引言

　　1988年，巴萨历史上重要性仅次于创始人的“教父”克鲁伊夫回到巴萨执教，一出手就果断辞去数位球星，进行了更衣室清洗，在引援的同时注重青训，塑造了完整的拉玛西亚青训体系。

　　1990年，克鲁伊夫将19岁的瓜地奥拉从巴萨青年队提拔至一线队，这一年的12月16日，瓜迪奥拉身穿4号球衣，首次登上诺坎普。

“国王”降临，巴萨梦一王朝开启。克鲁伊夫打造的“梦之队”战无不胜，更为巴萨赢回了第一座欧冠奖杯。

 

正文　　

　　片刻沉默后，黑发男孩跳起来，猛然一掌拍向金发男孩的后背：“我就说他是不好意思说话！都是你误导我！”

　　金发男孩感觉非常的委屈：“那你刚才也觉得有这个可能性啊。”

　　黑发男孩显然没打算认账，怒道：“都说了是被你误导的！”

　　“好吧好吧”，金发男孩耸耸肩，笑着摊手，“算是我的错。”

　　他们的相处太好玩了，梅西也笑起来。

　　“本来就是你的错”，黑发男孩强调一遍，然后丝毫不给明显打算再理论理论的金发男孩机会，迅速转过头来，对梅西露出了一个友好的微笑，“我是法布雷加斯，他是皮克，我们和你同年，所以现在在少年A队，教练说先让你在B队训练适应节奏，但我相信很快我们就会是队友了。”

　　

　　梅西感受到他们的善意，于是应声点了点头。

　　个子高高的皮克看上去还想逗梅西说说话，但被法布雷加斯一把拖走了，隐约可以听到“你个巨怪不要吓坏人家”之类的调侃。

　　

　　可惜并不是每个男孩都这样友善，那时候的梅西过于沉默，又是新来的，在球场上更是“独”得要命，一个人过掉所有人把球踢进球门是家常便饭，不服输的男孩们背地里叫他“小矮子”，甚至在场上不愿意给梅西传球。

　　巴萨签下梅西后，2001年初，为梅西家人在诺坎普附近安排了公寓，并为梅西父亲提供了工作，但是因为梅西妹妹的学业，梅西母亲带女儿回了阿根廷，留下梅西与父亲在巴塞罗那打拼，一家人预计在很长一段时间都得分居两地。

　　梅西心中本就因为离别而难过，又遇上这样的排挤，终于有一天忍无可忍狠狠骂了回去，没想到吵架之后男孩们反倒渐渐开始有了融洽的趋势，但两个月后，梅西就被升到了少年A队。

　

　　到A队的第一天，教练就把梅西和法布雷加斯安排在一组练习，在梅西热身的时候，教练坏笑地看着法布雷加斯，对这个好胜心强的弟子下了挑战书：“听着，你别被他给轻松过了啊，这个小子可是你踢他他都停不下来的！”

　　法布雷加斯知道梅西很天才，但自己也是很强的，他才不信梅西可以轻松过掉自己，然而结果是残酷的，多年后法布雷加斯在接受采访时还感叹“我还很自信要抢断Leo呢，结果他一起步就把我给过了，我坐在草皮上直愣”。

　　梅西过掉法布雷加斯后一骑绝尘而去，连过数人，一个场上的队友都没放过，然后把球踢进了球网。

　　神啊，哪有一来就这么拉仇恨的，坐在草皮上的法布雷加斯哭笑不得。　

　 皮克倒是很开心，冲上去抱住梅西揉他脑袋，一脸真诚地大声夸“莱昂里奥你真棒”，一来就得到队友承认的梅西很开心，但这样成为目光焦点又很害羞，于是红了脸。

　　教练很是欣慰，训练后对梅西说，皮克和小法这俩孩子都很不错，有事就找他们。但刚说完，教练就想起了皮克精彩绝伦的调皮事迹，一脸沧桑地更正，不，还是找小法吧，小法那孩子，又独立又稳重又靠谱，找他准没错。

　　

　　不晓得是不是教练关照的缘故，梅西开始在拉玛西亚上课，他有些紧张地走进教室，发现同桌是法布雷加斯，这让他舒了一口气。

　　老师在台上，结合比赛录像讲解足球基础战术，梅西和法布雷加斯听得还算认真，忽然从后桌伸出一只长手，在他们课桌上放了两颗糖。

　　梅西好奇回头一看，发现那人长手长脚被困在明显小了的课桌椅后，好似一只超大号泰迪熊，笑得灿烂，露出一口白牙，可不就是皮克，见梅西回头，他还眨了眨眼。

　　法布雷加斯都不用回头，把一颗糖推给梅西，另一颗糖拆了糖纸往嘴里一塞，吃完立刻不认账，伸手就拍掉了皮克的手，嫌他打扰自己听课。梅西有样学样，不过拍的时候没用力。

　　

　　下课了，皮克趴在课桌上，一副“我受伤了非常需要安慰”的模样。

　　

　　梅西看看他，反省自己是不是不该跟着拍那一下，法布雷加斯一直在补充笔记，突然想起什么“啊”了一声。

　　皮克耳朵动了动，悄悄抬眼看过去，法布雷加斯从书包里翻出妈妈店里的小甜饼和梅西分享，还对梅西谆谆善诱，建议梅西不要匆匆进出更衣室，更衣室是和队友交流的地方，鼓励梅西多和队友们交流。

　　一代新人胜旧人，受伤了，一颗心摔得稀碎，皮克捂着心口，迎风流泪，然而并没有人搭理他。

　　梅西从短暂的B队经历已经明白了这个道理，同时也明白了不是每个人都愿意对新来者提供建议和帮助，因此他将手中剩下的半块小甜饼塞进嘴巴，给了法布雷加斯一个拥抱，“法布雷加斯，谢谢”。

　　法布雷加斯原以为梅西没那么容易接受自己的意见，惊讶地笑了，拍拍梅西，“叫我Cesc就好啦。还有那个皮克。”

　　“家里人叫我Leo”，梅西话音刚落，皮克就满血复活，兴致勃勃地加入话题。

　　“什么叫‘还有那个皮克’”，皮克自然而然地就叫了昵称，“小Leo，你放心，那些家伙都很好相处，每个人都会喜欢你的。”

　　法布雷加斯把一块小甜饼怼进皮克嘴里把他给消音，回过头对梅西说：“你有妹妹吗？”

　　见梅西点头，法布雷加斯指指皮克，继续道：“我也有，作为哥哥，咱们得警惕这种家伙，他就是传说中嘴巴甜的花花公子，最可怕的是，这家伙夸人都是真心的，万一妹妹被他拐跑了，哭都来不及。”

　　梅西看皮克的眼神立刻像看着阶 级敌人。

　　皮克欲哭无泪，“我是真心的，不，不对，我根本就不是花花公子！我还没有交过女朋友，Cesc你冤枉我，你妹跟你长得一模一样，我什么时候拐过她了，我拐她干嘛！”

 

　　法布雷加斯给皮克挖坑：“你是说我妹妹不好看？！”

　　立马跳坑的皮克慌张解释，“我哪有说你妹妹不好看！”

　　法布雷加斯好整以暇的追问：“哦，那你是对我妹妹有意思？”

　　梅西眼看着法布雷加斯一锹把皮克砸晕在坑底还愉快地慢慢填土，心底对教练的话产生了一点点小疑问。

　　这俩好像在一起就不靠谱啊……

　　

　　课后他们一起去餐厅吃饭。在入口处，法布雷加斯拉住梅西，指着墙上挂着的那张合影，用自豪的语气对他解说，照片上，身穿巴萨球衣的，是三名拉玛西亚出身的巴萨一线队球员，阿莫尔、费雷尔和“诺坎普国王”瓜迪奥拉，他们中间是副主席穆森斯。

　　合影下是他们四人的加泰语签名，上面还有一句鼓励语，也是加泰语，翻成西班牙语意思是“通过努力与牺牲，你也可以做到。坚持下去，这值得你拼搏到底！”

　　“瓜迪奥拉”，法布雷加斯的眼中充满了向往，“他是每个拉玛西亚人的偶像！”

　　彼时梅西初到巴塞罗那，之前他接触的都是阿根廷足球，他的偶像是阿根廷国脚艾马尔，还不太懂法布雷加斯这种信仰般的向往，但不免被这种向往所感染，也注视着一直被自己忽略的合影。

　　

　　皮克左看右看，低下头，凑到梅西耳朵边小小声坦白：“其实我偶像是隔壁皇马的耶罗。”

　　法布雷加斯卷起袖子就是一顿暴打。

　　面对暴行，皮克自然要奋起反击，他下手没个轻重，偏偏就在此时被教练目击了一切，“杰拉德！你干什么呢！不许欺负法布雷加斯！下午训练你去守门！”

　　守门！今天训练进球差三个就能追平Cesc，这种关键时刻居然要罚他守门！这简直是黑哨！

　　有一颗前锋心的皮克捂着脸嗷地一声崩溃了，“我是无辜的啊！！！！”

　　围观全程的梅西给自己揉肚子，笑得太厉害了是会肚子疼。

　　

　　这天训练结束，梅西舍不得球，皮克也留下来慢悠悠和梅西玩抢圈，法布雷加斯训练后和他们打完招呼，就和另一个男孩一起急匆匆就跑了，皮克撇了撇嘴。

　　“Cesc家离拉玛西亚很远吗？”梅西这样推测。

　　皮克点点头，一开口就很详细，“是很远，他们几个是有车送的，因为路上得要两个小时。今天是学校放假，平时Cesc早上要早起去上学，下午才能乘车来训练，晚上九点半训练结束，然后回家功课，两三点才能睡觉，周末还要上补习班。”

　　真惨，梅西和皮克同步露出了这样的表情，大家都只想踢球不想上课。　

　　但很快，皮克想起来梅西的家离拉玛西亚更远，那可是隔着大洋的另一个国家，他为新朋友远离家乡感到难过，突然给了梅西一个拥抱，然后坏笑起来：“Hey Leo，我有一个好主意。”

　　梅西疑惑地看着他。

　　

　　第二天，法布雷加斯听皮克和梅西兴冲冲地说完昨天干的“好事”，一脸的恨铁不成钢，已经14岁的法布雷加斯痛心疾首地教训两个同龄人：“在他们的单车坐垫上画画？这种招数连幼儿队的小孩都不玩了。”

　　梅西反省了一下，觉得这种行为真的很幼稚，Cesc说的对，梅西感觉很惭愧。

　　皮克心领神会，诚心求教：“你有什么主意？”

　　“笨”，法布雷加斯指点他，“把气门芯给拔了，附近没有单车店，他们至少得走到灰石街。”

　　皮克佩服地比出一个大拇指，梅西看着笑得狡黠的法布雷加斯，脑子里回荡着教练对法布雷加斯“又独立又稳重又靠谱”的评价，梅西有点懵，回过神，皮克已经干完坏事回来了，给了法布雷加斯一个“OK”的手势，法布雷加斯微微点头，那架势就像黑手D老大和他的马仔。

　

　　这天训练结束，孩子们停放单车的地方传来了骚乱，他们和队友们一起跑过去围观，梅西毕竟心虚，躲在皮克身后偷看，皮克和平时一样笑嘻嘻的，法布雷加斯更是毫无破绽，任谁来看都是一名稳重靠谱的好孩子。

　　几名少年气冲冲地推着单车过来，车胎瘪瘪的，梅西惊讶地发现中招的几个都是自己之前的B队队友，真是太不巧了。

　　法布雷加斯对他们喊道，“出什么事了？”

　　领头的那个男孩看问话的是A队队长，不太情愿地答道：“有坏家伙拔掉了我们的气门芯。”

　　法布雷加斯面露惊讶，然后好心提醒道：“附近没有单车店，你们还是快走回家吧。”

　　那几个男孩沮丧地点点头，其中一个还对法布雷加斯道了谢。

　　等他们推着单车走远，皮克再也忍不住了，一把抱住法布雷加斯的脑袋哈哈大笑。

　　梅西终于明白，Cesc确实是稳重又靠谱，皮克的恶作剧奖章至少该分给法布雷加斯一半。

　　可惜教练没能看穿一切。

　　

　　训练是开心的，但有比赛踢才更开心。

　　没多久就有一场杯赛，皮克兴奋地盘算有了梅西他们能把对手按在地上想怎么摩擦怎么摩擦，他搂着梅西问：“Leo，说，想打他们个几比0！”

　　梅西却垂着头，告诉他自己不能参赛。

　　皮克和法布雷加斯面面相觑，他们还是第一次见梅西这么难过，这孩子可是连被排挤都不诉苦的人啊。

法布雷加斯猜测：“为什么？难道是因为国籍？”

　　看着朋友关心的脸，梅西将自己的病情和转会文件被卡的情况合盘托出。

 

　　梅西很早就显露出了足球天赋，5岁时父亲就开始为他制定训练计划，6岁就加入了马拉多纳曾效力过的纽维尔老男孩球队，可惜命运在这个小天才11岁生日前送上了坏消息，梅西被诊断出患有生长荷尔蒙缺乏症，也就是俗称的“侏儒症”，如果不能得到注射治疗，那么他就无法长高，根本不可能走上职业球员道路。

　　阿根廷正值金融危机，经济崩溃，纽维尔老男孩反悔不愿意承担每月将近1000美元的治疗费，父亲开始带着梅西四处辗转试训，希望能有一家俱乐部愿意签下梅西，直到来到加泰罗尼亚，巴萨高层在争论与犹豫后，终于在这个13岁天才身上下了重注，赌的是巴萨的未来。

　　此时的梅西还在接受注射治疗，教练出于保护的意图，对让他比赛上场还持谨慎态度。

　　另一方面，纽维尔老男孩不愿意签署梅西的转会文件，使得巴萨无法为梅西在西班牙注册，所以梅西也还没有获得出赛资格。

　　梅西没说完，皮克眼睛里就蓄满了泪水。

　　这位小少爷家庭太好，除了幼年从阳台上追着皮球摔下来那次记不太清的惊险时刻，就没有遭遇过风浪，但皮克不是那种不知他人疾苦被宠坏的孩子，他拥有一颗真诚的心，他总是关心朋友，对周围人的苦难很能够感同身受。

　　在这之前，皮克所接触到的最不好的事情，是法布雷加斯父母感情不和，所以他总是用自己的方式逗法布雷加斯开心，想尽办法安慰法布雷加斯。

　　现在，听了梅西的经历，法布雷加斯也忍不住用拥抱给这个小朋友一点安慰，“Leo，谢谢你愿意告诉我们，有了治疗，一切都会好的。”

　　梅西来到巴萨后，第一次对人敞开心扉，一时心绪感伤，回抱住了法布雷加斯，点点头，没有说话。

　　皮克揉揉眼睛，张开手就把拥抱的两人都搂住了，他嗓子沙沙的，还是努力安慰梅西：“放心，Leo，你说不定能长得比我还高呢。”

 

　　“不行”，法布雷加斯囧了脸，还是没忍住反驳他，“长成你这么高会拖慢太多速度，Leo可是边锋。”

　　“又不是没有高个子边锋”，皮克为高个子代言。

　　法布雷加斯认真起来，“巴萨就没有，高个子边锋速度太慢，不能很好地融入战术。”

　　皮克也不服气：“爆发力也很重要，你速度比我快，但你防守转攻的变速一定比我快吗？”

　　“不服是吧，那比一场，Leo当裁判。”

　　“比就比，谁怕谁啊！”

　　梅西莫名其妙就被他们搭着肩膀拉到了跑道上，然后莫名其妙当了裁判，最后他莫名其妙就把感伤都忘了，只记得输惨了的皮克被Cesc强迫请大家吃糖果，他拿到的是自己最喜欢的珍宝珠。

　　甜甜的珍宝珠，真的很好吃，巴塞罗那的阳光照在草皮上，梅西满足地眯起眼睛。

　　

　　拉玛西亚的孩子们快乐地踢球，对诺坎普的动荡一无所知。

 

（待续）


	3. 家

引言

2000年，巴萨副队长兼战术核心菲戈以世界第一身价转投死敌皇马，诺坎普球迷的怒火无法阻挡巴萨走向衰落。

2001年6月，瓜迪奥拉在球迷不满的嘘声中，以球员和队长身份为巴萨赢下最后一场胜利，黯然宣布离开，“梦一”的诺坎普国王远走亚平宁。

之后主教练来来去去，高价买来的球星无法提振成绩，财政也濒临崩溃，老将路易斯恩里克在2002年接过队长袖标，带领巴萨在黑暗中前行。次年，巴萨主席加斯巴特不堪压力提前辞职，留下的是联赛第六的惨淡成绩和超过2亿欧元的债务。

2003年夏天，拉波尔塔当选巴萨主席，作为一个加泰主义者，选择了昔日克鲁伊夫执教过的弟子，里杰卡尔德，执教巴萨。

而副主席罗塞尔非常不满克鲁伊夫对巴萨的影响力，同时也是为了抹去前任主席的痕迹，他力主大力清洗荷兰球员，从巴西为巴萨重金买来了23岁的“足球精灵”罗纳尔迪尼奥。

2005年11月，巴萨客场对阵皇马，小罗两次长途奔袭破开球门，以一己之力3:0战胜皇马，伯纳乌掌声送新王登基。

那是“梦二”时代。

 

正文

 

　　拉玛西亚不仅仅培养孩子们的球技，更在乎小小球员们的品行与价值观。

　　

　　法布雷加斯与梅西都有争强好胜的一面，但作为年长一个月的“大哥哥”，法布雷加斯毫不脸红地遗忘了自己曾经也输球不爱理人的黑历史，一副成熟稳重的模样对梅西灌输拉玛西亚理念：“尊重你的对手，赢球了安慰对方，输球了安慰队友，我们是巴萨的球员，不能让人说我们输不起。”

　　提起这话时，种种手续终于办妥，梅西从02年1月开始，可以作为拉玛西亚的一员出场踢球。

　　

　　他们刚结束一场比赛，无比凶残地揍了对方个32:0，不光梅西法布雷加斯有进球，连皮克都踢了个帽子戏法，对方小球员哭得伤心欲绝，尤其是颗粒无收的小前锋，哭得快站不住，皮克正无比爱惜地把人家脑袋揽在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背给他顺气，嘴里还很温柔地说着什么。

　　梅西很纠结，问法布雷加斯：“要……做到那样？”

　　法布雷加斯黑了脸：“不，Leo你可不能学他耍流氓。”

　　好好安慰了对手的皮克心满意足地走过来，然后惊异地发觉cesc又不理自己了。

　　赢了32:0还不开心？皮克一头雾水。

　　

　　那个春天，他们受邀去了意大利踢马伊斯特雷利锦标赛，对手是帕尔马少年队，这是一支牛奶大亨带起的小镇球队，曾经有过辉煌的历史，阿根廷国脚克雷斯波就曾经在帕尔马效力。

　　拉玛西亚的孩子们头一回远征，法布雷加斯作为队长，心怀责任感，难免有些紧张，他坐在靠窗的位置（把靠窗位置留给法布雷加斯是皮克不变的习惯），他想起正在意甲踢球却出场寥寥的偶像瓜迪奥拉，心情很不好。

　　皮克最近不敢招惹cesc，他向着过道伸展长腿，对后排的梅西叨叨着“他们球队这个牌子的牛奶很好喝”，梅西想着不知道他们有没有牛奶糖，对比赛更多了一分憧憬。

　　面对各自有烦恼的小小少年们，教练比拉诺瓦一点都不着急，宽容地任他们体会出征的兴奋与压力，像是看着一菜地水灵灵的小甜菜。

　　

　　在预订的酒店入住，教练把他们全都赶去休息。

　　可皮克一点都不累，闲不住，他一闲不住就要搞事情。

　　这一次梅西成了作案目标。

　　“杰拉德你干什么呢？”

　　路过的队友好奇地看着皮克急急忙忙地“搬家”。

　　皮克一脸坏笑：“Cesc不在，Leo去买糖了，我把Leo的东西全都搬到我房间，等会告诉他有小偷把他的东西都偷走了！”

　　

　　梅西那天一来就把队友全都过了一遍，对这些天赋不低的小少年们是很伤自尊的，但是又做不到像对手们那样恼羞成怒下黑脚，那次训练赛小小的梅西被防守队员撞了一下就骨折了，这也吓到了他们，于是跟梅西的关系就有些不咸不淡。

　　法布雷加斯和皮克对梅西的特殊，他们也看在眼里，明明是从小一起踢球的队友，这两人却对个外来的阿根廷小子百般照顾，法布雷加斯和梅西的想法很合拍，皮克更是会因为梅西被犯规冲上去和对手干架，于是难免也有点不甘心。

　　梅西本身又不是擅长交际的性格，这些因素归结到一起，就造成某些不好明说的隔阂一直存在在那里没有解决。

　　

　　现在听皮克终于要一视同仁对梅西恶作剧，小少年们交换了个坏笑，自告奋勇地给他帮忙，还要留下来看恶作剧的效果。

　　皮克干脆甩手当起了指挥，大嘴一张还要挑剔，“轻点轻点，那是Leo求很久他爸爸才给他买的PlayStation，摔坏了你可得赔”“不要乱晃！那里面是Leo的药。什么药？你管不着。Leo每天都得自己打针，不要乱晃就对了”“唉唉唉，拖地上了！你抱起来一点，那是Leo妈妈给他买的大熊，他妈妈远在阿根廷啊！你怎么一点都不知道体谅背井离乡的小队友！”

　　

　　于是，当梅西手足无措地站在空荡荡的房间中央，脸色苍白地哭出来的时候，所有人都用责备的眼神看向了皮克。

　　这是一个各方面都过于成功的恶作剧。

　　

　　皮克嬉皮笑脸地抱住梅西，意图安慰，但很快就被一脸严肃的法布雷加斯踹到一边，队友们也纷纷上前，揉揉梅西的脑袋，拍拍梅西的后背，好像几分钟前帮助皮克恶作剧的不是他们一样。

　　皮克两手一摊，这些人，通通都不明白恶作剧的精髓。

　　那个下午，所有人都挤在梅西和法布雷加斯的房间玩PlayStation，直到被教练比拉诺瓦发现。

　

　　比赛赢的毫无悬念，14号梅西闪耀全场，并且夺得了赛事最佳球员的奖杯。

 

　　比拉诺瓦欣慰地看着所有队员笑闹成一团，特别批准他们可以聚在一个房间庆祝，但不许玩得太晚。

　　在某个大孩子的提议下，他们玩起了“真心话大冒险”。

　　梅西被问出了青梅竹马的存在，但红着脸怎么都不肯说出女孩的名字，被罚了两大杯牛奶。

　　皮克无所畏惧，一路大冒险过关，什么沙雕要求都照做不误，某种意义上竟然有些帅气。

　　法布雷加斯很有答真心话的技巧，然而还是卡壳了一题，最后和梅西一样喝奶了事。

　　

　　闹到半夜才各自散去，梅西眼睛亮亮地看着法布雷加斯，显然是有话想问。

　　“想问什么？”原本打算无视过去的法布雷加叹口气，主动说。

　　是刚才“真心话”的问题，其实大家还是很给小队长面子，问的不是逗梅西的那种青春问题，而是有点挖掘弱点的意思，“你最怕惹谁生气”，问出问题的队员甚至被大家埋怨“你真无聊”，但没想到一直很配合的法布雷加斯偏偏就这个问题不肯答。

　　法布雷加斯挠了挠后脑勺。

　　这动作一般出现在皮克那里，还附带一个标志性阳光傻笑，但梅西此刻对这个动作有了新的认识，就算不傻笑、做动作的人也不是皮克，这个动作看上去一样很蠢……哦他不是想说cesc很蠢……嗯、有点蠢？

　　

　　然后法布雷加斯说出了一个梅西无法理解的答案。

　　“……皮克。”

　　怎么会是皮克？梅西睁大了眼睛，连他都不怕惹皮克生气，何况是cesc。

　　法布雷加斯钻进了浴室，显然没打算详细说明。

　　真奇怪，梅西数着玩游戏赢来的糖果，数着数着就把这事忘到了天边去。

　　

　　巴萨一线队的成绩看不到光明，少年队却越杀越勇，引起了本地球迷的注意，来看他们踢球的观众相比以前多了很多，接连不败的战绩令人振奋，加泰媒体甚至送给他们一个梦幻般的称呼，“baby dreamteam/宝贝梦之队”。

　　外界的关注和赞誉令人生出想要更多的野心，也许去诺坎普踢球的梦想并不是那么遥不可及。

　　但对于法布雷加斯来说，他的世界已经不那么完整。

　　他父母正式离婚了。

 

　　其实去年他早已接受了这个事实，最近也借口交通浪费时间一个人搬到了巴塞罗那，现在只是手续完全办妥而已，他自己都没料到这事还会影响到他的情绪。

　　他在父母面前、在拉玛西亚都表现得一如寻常，只是对皮克不客气。

 

　　皮克恍若不觉，每天找各种借口把法布雷加斯带回自己家，看电影、打游戏、我家后院长了一株很奇怪的草我带你去看……而皮克的家人都像皮克一样热情友善，看到他们，就知道皮克是怎样被宠爱却不娇惯长大的小孩。

　　就像去超级市场购物这样的家庭活动，皮克父母也乐意带上儿子的好朋友。

　　大人们排队等待结账，他们先溜了出来，在停车场发现了一块石头，把它当做皮球踢踢踏踏，就这么一块石头都能玩得很开心。

　　脚下的石头被cesc挑去，皮克终于下定决心，挑明了问：“你觉得好点了吗？”

　　用脚背挑起的石头没有被接住，咚地落在地上。

　　法布雷加斯又不说话了。

 

　　皮克很无奈，“你想做什么？你不能一直这样。”

　　“难道是我的错吗！”法布雷加斯压抑不住内心的愤怒，但他内心也明白，这些愤怒根本不该冲着皮克去。

　　“怎么扯到谁对谁错了”，皮克赶紧灭火，“你想想教练送你的球衣，瓜迪奥拉给你签的，‘有一天，你将会是巴塞罗那下一个4号，在诺坎普踢球’，大家都看好你。已经成为事实的就让它过去，你这样会影响状态的。”

　　去年拿到这件球衣的时候，法布雷加斯欣喜到难得在众人面前痛哭，那时候瓜迪奥拉是诺坎普国王，拉玛西亚的骄傲。

　　可是现在，瓜迪奥拉已经在球迷不满的嘘声中远走意甲，巴萨陷入了购买大牌球星却得不到好成绩的黑洞，拉玛西亚青训似乎也随着瓜迪奥拉的远走败落，曾被誉为“下一个瓜迪奥拉”的哈维，就因为不能以一己之力拯救败局，加泰媒体对他有新的称呼——“巴萨毒瘤”。

 

　　皮克不提还好，一提法布雷加斯心里更加难受：“都是骗人的！现在还有B队球员被提拔到一线队吗？伊涅斯塔都回到B队了！”

　　感觉自己说什么都是错，皮克很无奈，“好吧好吧，不说这些了，你现在想做什么？什么都行。”

　　什么都行？

　　法布雷加斯被种种复杂的情绪搅和在一起冲昏了头，捡起石头，指着皮克家的车，挑着眉毛，挑衅地说：“看着你的车。”

　　没有受到阻止，石头化作一道抛物线，准准地击中了后车窗。

　　哐锵——

 

　　玻璃碎裂的声音惊醒了两个人，皮克恶作剧惯了，下意识拉起法布雷加斯的手逃离“犯罪现场”，等跑出去老远才想起来，不对啊这是我自己家的车，于是又停下来，转身双手握住法布雷加的肩膀，一脸严肃地跟他对口供：“就说我们看见一个小孩子砸了车窗，我们追过来，但是没追上。听懂了吗？”

　　法布雷加斯的愤怒随着砸碎的车窗消音无踪，他不敢相信自己对好友父母的车做了这种事情，如果不是皮克拽着他跑又抓着他肩膀，他现在都有些站不住。

　　他看着皮克，像是没听懂皮克在说什么，片刻后，他艰难地眨了眨眼睛，将视线对准皮克的衣领：“我们不是应该告诉他们吗？”

　　“绝不。”

　　皮克抱住他，拍拍他的后背，像是承诺一般，又说了一遍，“绝不。”

　　

　　皮克父母没有怀疑他们的说法，甚至没多问一句，过关得异常轻松。皮克对法布雷加斯眨眨眼，眼神得意。

　　法布雷加斯松了一口气。挥散不去的歉疚和守护坏秘密的刺激混合在一起，取代了那些对未来对现状的愤怒悲伤。

 

　　那个年纪的法布雷加以为这是一个和好友死守一生的秘密。

　　他不会想到多年后，他自己会在采访时主动说出，省略了动机过程，把事情说得像是一个简单而愚蠢的恶作剧，作为释怀后迟到的歉意。

　　但省略的那些，他还是保留给了自己。

　　

　　那之后事情就好像顺利起来了。

　　他们持续着不败战绩，打破所有少年队记录，法布雷加斯更是因为表现出众被召入U17国家队，参加了在芬兰举办的世青赛，以5球1助的成绩独揽赛事金球金靴。

　　而因涅斯塔也被召回一线队，这在当时被当做拉玛西亚再受重视的信号。

　　整个0203赛季，他们以不败战绩夺得三冠王，以及西班牙和加泰罗尼亚杯，使得“baby dreamteam”的称号名副其实。

　　所有人都知道这些小球员在将来必有一番作为，不光加泰罗尼亚人知道，为豪门搜集精英的球探们也知道。

 

　　这些少年在一夜之间发现无忧无虑踢球的日子已经一去不复返了。

　　想成为职业球员吗？继续在拉玛西亚等待机会吗？等待下去会有机会吗？

　　但那时西甲球员很少去到其他联赛踢球，球风差异、语言差异等等都是阻碍他们远行的因素。何况，如果能有在诺坎普踢球的机会，谁会傻到离开呢？这些邀请并不如发出者想象得那样那么有诱-惑力。

　

　　然而巴萨又一次陷入了动荡，现任主-席加斯巴特提前宣布辞职，有力竞争者纷纷逐鹿，其中一位有力竞争者是拉波尔塔，他的口号是“不惜代价将贝克汉姆买来诺坎普”。这对于拉玛西亚来说，是一个相当不妙的信号。

　　法布雷加斯接到了一个电话，来自遥远的北伦敦，那里有一支球队，阿森纳，他们的主帅正是来电人温格教练。

　　他不关注英超，不清楚温格教练技术流的名声，更不了解阿森纳正在创造不败赛季的光荣历史，他只知道他们刚和阿森纳少年队交手，而他们揍了阿森纳5:0。

 

（待续）


	4. 诺坎普-海布里-梦剧场（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自己把前面复习了一遍，好像不太好读，其实我文风不是这样的，不知道为什么写这篇就成这样了（掩面），真是不好意思

引言

2011年8月15日，法布雷加斯离开阿森纳，不惜降薪转会巴萨，签下五年合约。

巴萨为带走这位英超第一中场仅付出3900万欧元转会费。其中2900万欧元来自巴萨的首付费用，未来五年，法布雷加斯每年需从年薪中抽出100万作为补差支付给阿森纳，另有500万浮动夺冠赔偿。 

正文

 

　　那是03年的五月四号，法布雷加斯16岁生日，也是加泰罗尼亚杯的决赛日，他们以4:1的比分获胜夺冠。

　　但这场比赛具有更多意义。

 

　　赛前一周，他们击败西班牙人赢得了加泰联赛冠军，梅西在那场比赛中被撞伤了颧骨，本该休息，但他不愿意放弃任何一场比赛，坚持要上场，于是队医将一线队队员普约尔前一阵戴过的面具借给了梅西。这就是后来球迷口中津津乐道的“面具之战”。

　　同时，这也是皮克、法布雷加斯、梅西少年时期最后一次同场竞技——梅西将在这个赛季完成拉玛西亚史无前例毫无来者的五级跳，最终踏上诺坎普的草皮，而此时的法布雷加斯已经下定了离开的决心。

　　

　　“还好吗？”

　　赛后，法布雷加斯抱了抱梅西，低声询问。

　　梅西在他面前跳了跳，明显还沉浸在赢球的喜悦中。

　　法布雷加斯翻了个白眼，故意把将梅西中途就丢掉的面具戴回他脸上，梅西小声抱怨这东西阻碍视线，被法布雷加斯盯了一眼，立刻用一个软乎乎的笑容来讨好，企图蒙混过关。法布雷加斯再愁绪满腹都被他气笑了。

　　刚才比赛中，梅西在场上摘掉面具，把教练组和队友们都吓得够呛，颧骨骨折可不是好玩的，万一再有冲撞怎么得了，教练想把他换下场，但是梅西没给他们机会，飞速嚷嚷自己会没事，带着球头也不回地往前冲。

　　法布雷加斯担心得不行，边跑边扯着嗓子怒吼皮克“你还不跟上他！”，皮克拼命追在梅西身后，也顾不上回头，对着梅西的背影无奈地吼回去“我不是在追吗！”

　　好在是有惊无险，皆大欢喜。

　　这家伙明显没有一丁点反省的意思，赢了球习惯性到处跟队友撒娇，要抱抱要上树要背起来，眼下还对法布雷加斯卖萌，可怜皮克累得都顾不上安慰对手，从比赛结束就瘫在草皮上，像是一头被晒晕的长颈鹿。

　　“生日快乐，cesc”，梅西哈哈大笑，又给法布雷加斯一个大大的拥抱，然后才凑近他，小小声问，“你是不是……要走了？”

　　

　　温格教练是有名的慧眼识人，阿森纳的球探不止关注了法布雷加斯，与皮克梅西家人都有接触，只是没有抱很大希望。

　　拉玛西亚以瓜迪奥拉为培养旗帜，此时不缺乏优秀中场储备，就连哈维、因涅斯塔都不能坐稳一线队首发，更何况未成年的法布雷加斯，温格有把握劝说野心勃勃的年轻人。而皮克和最受巴萨重视的梅西是另一回事。

　　所以对皮克和梅西，温格只是派出球探试探接触。就这样，梅西父亲还因为念及巴萨为儿子治病的恩情，毫不犹豫地把消息反映给了巴萨，可惜此时巴萨因成绩低迷乱成一锅粥，尽管引起了的警觉，但显然还不够。

　　可以说从一开始，因优雅智慧风格获得“教授”外号的温格教练就目标明确，他一定要带走法布雷加斯，为此，温格甚至不惜违反国际足联规定，冒险安排法布雷加斯去到伦敦见面，带法布雷加斯体验海布里球场和训练基地。

　　在那里，法布雷加斯初次见识了英超魅力的冰山一角，也见到了“大帝”亨利、“冰王子”博格坎普等等球星。

　　

　　陌生的球场，陌生的语言，陌生的联赛。

　　一位信任他、愿意给他出场机会、拥有美丽足球哲学的教练。

　　这是摆在法布雷加斯面前的选择题。

　　选择留下，他有把握能够升上青年B队，去踢已经没多大挑战性的青年比赛，而有哈维和因涅斯塔在前，他根本看不到自己进入一线队的可能。

　　选择离开，他将拥有证明自己的机会，只是，这机会也伴随着巨大的变数与风险。

　

　　梅西从父亲那里偷听到了消息，结合法布雷加斯近来忧心忡忡的表现，问出了自己的猜测。

　　法布雷加斯的笑容黯淡了一瞬，飞快对梅西做了一个噤声的手势，然后微微点头。

　　他们看着对方，都不知该说什么。

　　这不是梅西第一次经历分别。

　　为了治病，父亲带着他离开家乡四处试训，最终来到了西班牙。他自己深知背井离乡的苦涩，辗转试训的经历、签约巴萨的波折，也令梅西隐约察觉了职业足球内里的暗流汹涌，他是心地柔软的少年，懂得设身处地为人着想，自然明白cesc的选择需要多大的勇气。

　　而且，那可是语言不通的英格兰，梅西想着自己一句英文都不会，眉头就皱了起来。

　　法布雷加斯看着苦恼的梅西，笑起来，揉揉他的脑袋，“我会成功的。”

　　他的宣言那样骄傲自信，同样好胜的梅西立即就懂得了他的决心，眨了眨眼，拉着他加入笑闹的队友们。

　　其他人都不知道法布雷加斯就要离开，领完奖开开心心地闹，教练奖励了他们假期，闹完了各回各家，没有一点不寻常的地方。

 

　　皮克送法布雷加斯回他的公寓，一路上说个不停，要不要去打斯诺克？要不要去看电影？Cesc你干嘛不理我？

　　法布雷加斯知道自己不能再瞒下去，脸上挂着“Geri你真是好烦”的惯用表情，其实手心都出了汗，几次张了嘴说不出话，他紧张，又因为自己这样紧张而生气。

　　到底还是察觉到了法布雷加斯的诡异表现，皮克停下脚步，拽住法布雷加斯，认真问：“怎么了？”

　　法布雷加斯一抬头就对上了皮克那双造孽的蓝眼睛，更加心慌，咬牙撑出了满不在乎的模样，紧盯着那蓝色，故作轻松：“我要走了。去阿森纳。”

　　“wow wow wow，等等，你说什么？阿森纳可是在伦敦”，皮克大惊失色，“你要去那么远？为什么？”

　　法布雷加斯理所当然地回答：“我们说过的，留在这里，我进不了一线队。”

　　他们是那么亲密的好朋友，当然谈论过未来，但通常都假设他们先升入B队再做打算。

　　皮克父母也与皮克提过相关话题，皮克都推说自己才16，不用急急忙忙做决定，没去认真思考，之前和法布雷加斯的讨论也是以宽慰悲观的好友为主，现下被法布雷加斯炸了个雷，一时间找不到话来反驳，说了个“可是”就说不下去，被法布雷加斯快速抢白：“没什么可是！”

　　皮克可不是没有脾气，到底也是优越家境宠出来的，只是乐意待同伴好，对法布雷加斯尤其，照顾cesc已经成了他的习惯。

　　但这次不一样，如此重大的抉择，法布雷加斯隐瞒在先，现在又明摆着不想好好说话，皮克被抢白之后火气噌噌噌地往上冒，沉下脸来，连语气都重了：“cesc！”

　　法布雷加斯预感皮克会生气，所以越拖越不敢说。将心比心，如果换成皮克一点风声都没透露，突然跟自己说要走，他们现在早就打起来了。可他就是不想对皮克服软，自己都不懂自己为什么要硬撑。

　　现在皮克真的生气了，法布雷加斯脸色一白，反而倔强起来，直视皮克，僵着脸一言不发。

　　

　　皮克拿他一点办法都没有。

 

　　Cesc这个人，固执得要命，好胜心强，不爱认错，对别人还知道要有礼貌，披着小白兔的皮，对他皮克，那从来是不服软不认错不道歉，越长大越别扭。

　　Cesc对他别扭到什么程度？前年他们难得有假期，皮克第一次跟家人去丛林里采蘑菇，回到拉玛西亚，皮克兴高采烈地跟Cesc说采蘑菇有多有趣，Cesc说他最讨厌蘑菇，让皮克不要跟他说话，自顾自走开把皮克一个人晾在原地，要不是小朋友博扬凑过来说想听，皮克当时简直尴尬得要命。

　　皮克过了十六年顺遂人生，除了小时候从阳台摔下，迄今就栽过一次坑，就栽在法布雷加斯的坑里。

　　天底下哪有这样的人，事是他瞒的，火是他挑的，你还不能生气，你生气了他也摆脸给你看，那双大大的黑眼睛里除了倔强，还有一点害怕和委屈，仿佛受了气的是他，不是你。

　　皮克能用自己的巴萨会员卡打赌，今天自己要是不低头，法布雷加斯还敢跟他冷战。

　　最要命的是，不论是谁，就是自家爸妈，如果知道他们冷战了，第一反应肯定是“Geri你又怎么欺负cesc了？”

　　哪！儿！说！理！去！啊！

　　

　　皮克捂脸，挫败地低嚎了一声，揉了揉脸，手往法布雷加斯肩上一搭，揽着他的后颈，低头认输：“cesc，是我错了，行了吧？你总得告诉我你是怎么决定的？嗯？”

　　法布雷加斯挑着眼皮看他，大概是看在皮克认错态度还算诚恳，这才慢吞吞把阿森纳如何追求自己的过程讲了一遍，然后认真起来，对皮克分析了一番，最后结论就和他开始说的那样，这是个机会，他想抓住。

　　而且他已经做出决定了，现在说的一切，都是告别。

　　皮克是孩子心性，却并非愚蠢。他知道如果想要踢下去，就不得不做出选择，因为留恋拉玛西亚，留恋教练和队友，他不想去认真思考，但心里隐隐明白这些是注定不长久的。

　　进入一线队是美好理想，理想不一定能成为现实，现实只有两条路，要么留下练级争取成为替补，幸运儿才能坐上诺坎普的板凳，要么离开闯出新天地，也许踢出名声还能够回来。

　　他只是没想到他和cesc的离别会到来得这么快这么突然。

　　

　　想到也许再不能一起踢球，皮克就觉得整个巴塞罗那的阳光都灰了。

　　

　　皮克看着身边低垂脑袋的cesc，不禁去想如果cesc的父母没有离婚，他还会不会这么决绝，一定要去那么远的伦敦踢球？也许还是会。他们都想成为赢家，这不难理解。可皮克就是为cesc难过，他知道cesc觉得失去了完整的家，现在又要离开像家一样的拉玛西亚，一个人去遥远的伦敦，这是一个多么坚强的决定。

　　“你……觉得我太冒险了吗？”皮克的沉默令法布雷加斯不安。

　　“当然不”，皮克大笑起来，像以往的每一天一样，亲热地揽着法布雷加斯，浑身散发着傻乎乎的快乐，“我知道你能行，cesc，你可不能给我丢脸！”

　　法布雷加斯翻白眼给他，嫌弃道：“滚！说真的，走开，你居然用香水！”

　　“香水怎么了”，皮克一脸不服，“我妈妈送我的，不好闻吗！”

　　范思哲的蓝色牛仔，为年轻人设计的木质香调，明亮干净，广告词使用了“森林”“活力”“自由”等字眼，成分中暗藏了成熟意象的麝香作为后香，介于男孩与男人之间，这瓶香水简直能够具象化为眼前金发蓝眼的大男孩，其实再合适不过。　

　　他阳光善良，活力过剩，是你最好的朋友。你讨厌失败，讨厌软弱，样样都想做到最好，做不到就会生气，他不介意你任性起来发坏脾气，打闹起来也绝不会让着你。

　　最难过的时候，都是他陪你，用比你还伤心的语气安慰你，他说“cesc，你不会没有家的，你的父母还爱你，我也爱你，你现在不想回家，那我带你到我家里去”。

　　他个子长得太快，曾被教练戏谑说再长高只能去篮球队，带着好闻的香水味拥抱过来，能把你整个人搂在怀里，香氛与体温交织，像是蔚蓝的海洋，又像是他的眼睛，一不小心就令人沉溺，温柔得令人心生怯意。

　　你已经下定决心要去远方，不能软弱，不能动摇。所以你推开他，还要嫌弃他身上的香水味。

　　法布雷加斯煞有其事地说：“香水好闻，你不好闻。”

　　“怎么可能？你再闻闻看。”

　　皮克话没说完就坏笑起来，拉开外套裹住法布雷加斯的脑袋。

　　“Geri！你个蠢货！放开我！”

　　

　　2003年9月11日，法布雷加斯转会阿森纳。

　　这笔转会在贝克汉姆加盟皇马“银河战舰”的惊天浪潮中只是一朵小水花，但世少赛VIP、拉玛西亚队长突然出走英超，加泰媒体纷纷震惊，刚上任的巴萨主席拉波尔塔接手的是一本烂账，这下更是焦头烂额，愤怒地把阿森纳告上法--庭，还闹到了国际足联，最终拿到了补偿却没把人带回来。

　　法布雷加斯早有准备，他的偶像瓜迪奥拉在离开巴萨之前，也曾被加泰媒体大肆抹黑，他对此愤愤不平，不打算让这些报道打败自己，但当真看到从家乡传来的“叛-逃”指责，还是令他伤心。

　　巴萨副主席罗塞尔赶到伦敦，除了来拿补偿款，还和他有过一番交谈。

　　法布雷加斯很快就没有精力去伤神了，俱乐部为他安排了语言课程，还有暂时跟随青年队的适应性训练。他住在俱乐部安排的球迷家中，房东是位和善的老夫人，伦敦天气也还不错，不像传说中那么可怕。

　　

　　一个新的开始。

　

　　最让人激动的，是阿森纳此时的成绩，“49场不败记录”正在进行时，在温格的指挥下，这只在英超独树一帜的技术流球队，踢着以快速传切为标志的美丽足球，就连弗格森的曼联都无法抵挡他们的高奏凯歌。

　　法布雷加斯观看着，学习着，在训练中拼尽全力，一个月后，16岁零177天的他就代表阿森纳一线队出战，他踏上海布里球场的草皮，开始打破一个又一个队史最年轻记录。

　　嘲笑温格买了个孩子的英国媒体，逐渐意识到这不是一个“孩子”，而是一颗新星。

 

　　梅西和皮克都进入了青年二队，年底，16岁的梅西被巴萨主教练里杰卡尔德注意，带他去踢和波尔图的友谊赛。

　　明眼人都看得出来，拉玛西亚藏不住这颗宝石了。

　　皮克却陷入了犹豫，巴萨不是没有与他签约的意向，但给的是不能保证出场时间的长约，其他俱乐部也有接触，父亲正代表他与那些球探们洽谈，有很多东西都需要权衡。

　　训练后，他想问题想得太投入，从淋浴间出来已经没人了，收拾好背包出去，路过训练场时看见了好几天不见的梅西。

　　梅西也看见了他，对他挥挥手，皮克笑起来，走过去捏他的耳朵，“不是跟着一线队训练了吗，过来干什么？”

　　“教练让我训练完来找他，他说我可以参加周六的比赛”，梅西开心地告诉皮克，“然后我就玩了会儿球。”

　　皮克知道梅西口中的教练，不是指一线队的里杰卡尔德，而是他们青年队的教练。梅西已经升到B队，也为一线队出场过，是完全可以拒绝再回头为青年队踢比赛的，因为水平较低，还要承担受伤的风险，已经升级的球员是不会答应的。

　　但是梅西不会这样，他喜欢足球，他愿意参加一切能参加的比赛，即使是青年队比赛，他也高兴。教练正是知道这点，才会邀请这孩子。

　　谁会不喜欢他呢？皮克自豪地抱了抱Leo。

　　“那里怎么样？”皮克故意挤眉弄眼，指着诺坎普的方向。

　　梅西害羞地说起对他很好的罗尼、德科、埃托奥等等等等，他越说越开心，声音也大起来，眼睛亮亮的，一看就知道他过得很好。

　　“Leo”，皮克揉揉梅西的脑袋，“我真为你开心。”

　　梅西拍拍皮克的肩膀，趁皮克不注意把糖纸塞进了他的背包口袋，然后一脸乖巧地问：“cesc呢，他好吗？伦敦怎么样？”

　　皮克没发现梅西的小动作，耸耸肩，一脸无语地对梅西抱怨：“他真的不行，早上我还没睡醒，他打电话给我说他热牛奶把房东的奶锅烧了，昨晚他和他那个什么队友打游戏打得好晚，哦，他昨天早上出门还忘了带钥匙。”

　　皮克说得自然而然，仿佛两个身在不同国家的朋友一天打三四通电话是天经地义。

　　梅西非常羡慕——他再喜欢安东内拉，每周找借口打两个电话也是极限了，不可能厚着脸皮按一日三餐的时间电话轰炸啊？这到底怎么做到的？

　　正说着，皮克的手机响了。

　　皮克一看号码，对梅西做了个鬼脸，挥手告别，做好心理准备，一边往外走，一边按下了接通键，那边很快传来了cesc焦躁的声音。

　　“我要气死了！”

　　

　　皮克对天翻了个白眼，“怎么了？没带钥匙？烧了厨房？什么声音，你在跑步吗？Hola？Cesc？你干嘛不说话？”

　　法布雷加斯硬着头皮跑过又一条陌生的小巷，回头看了看，又快步往前走，对着手机又说了一遍：“我要气死了！”

　　“到底怎么了”，皮克觉得奇怪，坐在自己的单车上，也不急着回家了，放缓了声音问，“cesc，出什么事了？”

　　“我坐地铁回住处，错过站点了”，法布雷加斯的声音还是气呼呼的。

　　皮克乐了，嘲笑他：“小王子，这是你自己的错。”

　　法布雷加斯不理他，继续说：“我打算坐出租车，钱包不见了，肯定是地铁上那个人撞我的时候偷走了！”

　　“哈哈哈哈”，皮克更乐了，但好歹还想保住友情，“那你现在是走回去吗？很远吗？怎么不打电话让你室友来接你？”

　　怎么可能让才认识两三个月的室友来接！法布雷加斯刚想怼回去，似乎听到从身后巷子传来的脚步声，吓得一个激灵，又是一阵疾跑，电话那边的皮克又开始叫唤他的名字，他才开口：“然后我站在路边，有辆车子停下来，说他是阿森纳的球迷，愿意载我一程。”

　　“等等”，皮克意识到事情不对，收起笑容，皱眉问，“你上了陌生人的车？你现在在跑，中间出了什么事？Cesc？Cesc？”

　　几步跑出小路，冲进路灯明亮的街区，街上还有行人，看上去有一点点眼熟，也许离住处不远了，法布雷加斯稍稍松了一口气，放慢脚步，心脏还是跳如擂鼓，“我……我跳了车。”

　　“跳车？”那边皮克的声音高了一个度，“那个司机做了什么？你现在安全吗？”

　　“现在安全了。应该，就快能走回去了。”

　　他避而不谈，声音似乎还有些后怕，皮克担心地问：“你确定吗？那个司机想做什么？抢钱？绑架？”

　　“他……”

　　法布雷加斯好像不愿意说，皮克顺着他的话追问：“他怎么？”

　　法布雷加斯将手机贴紧耳朵，拿手捂着嘴，小声又快速地说了一句话。

　　皮克连人带车摔在了拉玛西亚的停车场。

　　

　　他怀疑自己耳朵出问题了。

　　

　　什么叫“他想亲我”？Cesc长得又不像女生！英格兰这么可怕的吗？！

　　皮克干脆不起来了，坐在地上，对手机坚定地说：“快报警。”

　　“我已经甩开他了”，法布雷加斯红着耳朵反驳，“再说这种事情我怎么和别人说？”

　　皮克急了：“实话实说啊！你说你‘甩开他了’？他还下车追你了？你现在到底在哪？你知道你自己在哪吗？你是不是迷路了？”

　　“我没迷路”，法布雷加斯很有底气地反驳。

　　皮克很有底气地拆穿：“我不信！你快报警！”

　　“我不#￥%”

　　怎么偏偏这时候信号不好，皮克听不清法布雷加斯说了什么，急得对手机喊“cesc、cesc”，结果电话就断了。

　　皮克着急地拨回去，却无法接通。

　　他对着通话记录中的通话时间，脑海中有了一个可怕的猜测：法布雷加斯，在伦敦的夜晚，迷路，手机没电，方位不明。

　　皮克又急又气，踢了一脚单车，对着无辜的单车怒骂：“你要气死了？我才要气死了！”

　　他赶紧找到父亲的电话拨过去：“爸爸，我想要温格教练的联系方式，不不不，我不是打算去阿森纳，我有着急地事……”

 

　　英国小报到底是功力深厚，第二天法布雷加斯就上了新闻，报道中写他在伦敦迷路，失踪数小时，把俱乐部和温格吓得报警。隔天又有新料，说这位阿森纳的“pretty boy”先是迷失于伦敦地铁，被偷钱包，然后搭顺风车时被男球迷调戏，吓得跳车，描写得有板有眼，详细得仿佛是记者亲眼所见。

　　法布雷加斯初偿英伦小报的厉害，沮丧了几天，队友们见他这样也不调侃他，反而多有安慰，尤其是有“大帝”之称的亨利，幽默地跟他谈笑，还教他不要把媒体的话放在心上。法布雷加斯的心情渐渐平静下来，投入到训练中去。

　

　　皮克虚惊一场，打定了主意，既然cesc决定去阿森纳之前根本没找自己商量，那他也一样要保密，绝不对cesc透露半点消息。

　　

　　2004年10月24日，曼联对战阿森纳，比赛在曼联主场老特拉福德球场举行。当时保持49场不败的阿森纳在积分榜上排名第一，曼联成绩不佳仅排第六。

　　但是曼联找到了对抗阿森纳的最佳战术。

　　内维尔兄弟频繁对阿森纳球员亮鞋钉铲腿，范尼在丢球后报复性踩踏阿森纳球员的脚踝，这些足以被红牌罚下的恶劣违规，裁判连犯规都没有吹，好像遗忘了哨子的存在。这样的偏袒助涨了曼联球员的气焰，恶意犯规更加频繁，比赛进行到后半程，鲁尼假摔骗来点球，一分领先，阿森纳球员雷耶斯被不断的犯规铲到崩溃痛哭，随后阿森纳再失一球，以0:2为不败纪录画上了一个句号。

　　法布雷加斯气愤不已，他刚进入职业足球的世界，还不能很好地分割场上和场下，当他看到曼联球员与队友冲突，想也不想地跑回休息室拿起一块披萨扔了出去，没想到扔中的人是曼联教练弗格森爵士。

　　乱糟糟的比赛结束了，不败纪录终结了，可看过比赛的球队都明白了限制阿森纳的最佳选择——强对抗、犯规。西班牙天才球员雷耶斯被接二连三的恶意铲腿打击了信心，很快失去了灵动的表现，最终转会回了西甲，多年后，加里内维尔还在节目中洋洋得意地说起将雷耶斯“铲出英超”的往事，而雷耶斯只是阿森纳随后多年遭遇的一个缩影。

　　此时，他们只是被终结了不败记录，积分还是英超榜首，一切都还是光明的。

　　

　　而皮克有心的隐瞒，终于等到了揭秘的时刻。

　　签约的当晚，皮克打电话给法布雷加斯，用法布雷加斯说过的话得意宣布：“我要来了。来曼联。”

　　法布雷加斯当时就怒了。

 

（待续）


End file.
